left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spitter
The Spitter is a new Special Infected to appear in Left 4 Dead 2. It makes a hacking sound before spitting out what appears to be a ball of mutated stomach acid, which, upon hitting the ground, spreads out into a large pool of murky green acid. Any survivors within the area receive massive quantities of damage over time. This makes it exceedingly difficult to camp in one place for too long, otherwise the Survivors' health will quickly be depleted. It can be assumed the substance it shoots from its mouth has corrosive properties, although it appears unable to pass through obstructions, even bouncing off hard surfaces such as walls. This brings to mind the question of whether or not the Infected could effectively spit at a wall from an angle and divert its acid to a camping group around the corner. She apparently also possess the ability to jump high distances, as seen in one of GameTrailers videos. In that video, she is seen jumping to the height of a roof, spitting the acid at the Survivors, and then falling down. The Spitter was designed to split up tightly packed groups of survivors to make them easier to pick off by the other Special Infected, just like the Charger's primary objective. Extent of Mutations The Spitter's lower jaw, cheeks and lips seem to be either gone or noticeably eroded. This is most likely due to a mutation caused by the infection, or damage from the acid it coughs up. The creature's body proportions are awkwardly stretched, including the elongated neck, and the belly seems slightly bloated, most likely to accommodate and produce the fluids. It appears to be mutating in the same fashion as the Boomer, with its gut expanded, (probably still growing). It seems likely that, unlike the Boomer's bile, its spit can only cause damage, not attract the horde. The Spitter's limbs are also noticeably elongated. There is no known reason for this as of yet, other than to make the Spitter more frightening in appearance. Trivia * According to GameSpy, its graphics and design are still being worked on. Presumably as some find the Spitter disturbing. * In one of the new comic con videos, the Survivors see a dead Spitter briefly on the wooden bridge. This Spitter lacks the high heels, and doesn't have quite as long a neck. This may be in fact the new design the developers have created. But if so, it is even more likely it will have changed again when the final product is released. * The concept of the Spitter is very similar to a zombie of the same name from Jenny Romanchuk's The Zombie Hunters comic. However, there is no evidence that the game developers were influenced by or are even aware of this webcomic. * The Spitter may be what happens when the virus that affects a Boomer affects a female. Both seem to have big stomachs (Believed by some to be due to pregnancy), and both spit out some type of vomit. It could be that the Boomer virus has become even stronger, resulting in the Spitter's damage-causing attack. *According to recent gameplay videos from the PAX, the Spitter's goo no longer turns red but retains a bright green color constantly. It is also noted that the Spitter's stomach appears to glow with the green goo. *In one of the video from GameTrailers, you can see how the Spitter's model was changed. She was made fatter and leaves a green slime trail from her mouth as she walks, she also has normal legs but her neck still seems to be extended, she also appears to have lost her teeth, and when killed, she will "melt" and leave a small pond of the acid she spits. External Links * [http://xbox360.gamespy.com/dor/objects/14352241/left-4-dead-2/videos/spy_l4d_gmp_shantytown.html GameSpy Video: Left 4 Dead 2 Xbox 360 Gameplay - Shanty Town] - Where a Spitter can be heard preparing its attack at 0:49 seconds, and releasing it a moment later. * http://www.gametrailers.com/video/sdcc-09-left-4-dead/53095 - In this video The Spitter's spit caused the Survivors to lose. Coach and Ellis went down in five seconds, and the Charger grabbed Nick. At around 0:14 to 0:16 seconds, what appears to be the Spitter sprints by the screen before making the hacking sound for spitting. * Left 4 Dead 2: Highway Footage - At 0:21 The Spitter can be seen up close. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcyprx5ybKs - In this video the spitter is seen up close and her new features are shown. The spitter is seen at 0:22 leaving its slime trail as it runs. * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4N8oK5O5uc -At 1:55 the spitter is seen attacking from close up. Her new features and goo death are seen here. Category:Special Infected Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Infected